Dave
Dave, labeled The Normal Guy, was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and was placed on Team Maskwak. He was voiced by Daniel DeSanto. He was born on September 26th. Biography The nice and normal guy. He's a nice and normal and straight forward guy without even a whisper of crazy. Wait, do you consider hypochondriacs and germaphobes crazy? Oh. Then maybe he's a little crazy. Dave can be kind of uptight, and tends to over think things which makes him a bit of a burden during physical challenges but he learns to loosen up episode by episode. He gets credit for being a "total wild man" just because he so occasionally tosses out a sarcastic/offhand comment that turns out to be a so-crazy-it-works solution to whatever problem his team is currently facing. Personality Dave in the first two episodes is shown to be a snarky and pessimistic guy, as the series goes on we learn more about him, such as that he's a germaphobe. Despite this, he is shown to be a very kindhearted guy, as seen when he helps Ella out in A Blast From the Past. Dave later keeps getting heartbroken as a result of Sky's constant rejection of him, he eliminates himself because he realizes that Sky wants to focus on the game. In the finale however, he learns that Sky has a boyfriend, this makes Dave snap and gets revenge on Sky. Then he is left on an island to be mauled by Scuba Bear 3.0. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Trivia *Dave has a big resemblance to Noah from the original series of Total Drama. Like Noah, he make sarcastic remarks a lot, and acts like a pessimist. * Dave doesn't like getting dirty. It most likely means he has myciphobia, which is the fear of germs. * In Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems, Ella calls him by his full name David, he is the first contestant of the new cast who has his full name confirmed. * Dave is one of the seven males to have more than one girl attracted to him. The others being Duncan, Justin, Harold, Trent, Alejandro and Mike. **He is the only Pahkitew Island contestant to have more than one girl attracted to him * Dave along with Chris, Heather, Alejandro, Sierra, Chef, Dakota, and Staci have all been bald at some point in the series. ** He is the only Pahkitew Island cast member to become bald. *He is the last contestant on Pahkitew island to get eliminated normally. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-06-01 at 4.03.51 PM.png|Dave getting hit in the head. He_aboutta_do_something_about_to_omfg.jpg|This is obviously why Dave hates Beardo and Leonard. Capture.PNG|Dave panicking over getting hit by a grease ball. To.PNG|Sky calming Dave. Shawn camoflouge.jpg|Dave's surprised by Shawn SkyandDave.jpg|Dave and Sky's almost kiss. Daveella2.png|this must be why they're friends Daveella1.png|Dave helping Ella. Skyinshock.PNG|almost kiss almost Daveandellapicnic.png Davesmellingaflower.png Daveandbear2.png Daveansskyyy.png Daveandbear.png Skyanddave.PNG Czc.png Um?.jpeg|Dave kissing a bat. Skyanddave.jpeg|Dave and Sky about to kiss. Davetryingtokisssky.jpeg Skyyellsatdave.jpg|Sky yells at Dave Daveabouttocry.jpg|Dave about to cry Davecries.jpg|Dave cries Tumblr n7p5cqE4LQ1tf1tk0o8 1280.jpg|Dave and Sky mad at each other tumblr_n7pahxYYis1tf1tk0o3_500.jpg|Dave auto-eliminates himself Daveincannonofshame.png|Dave is eliminated Image.jpg owene.png DaveGreaseBall.jpg DaveSkyHeads.PNG|Dave finds out that Sky had a boyfriend all along. DaveProfile.jpg|Dave's concept design DaveRotation.png|Dave's rotations DaveRotation.png DaveRotation.png 640px-Daveenelcapitulo13.png DaveRotation.png 640px-Daveenelcapitulo13.png DaveProfile.jpg DaveSkyHeads.PNG Davepose.png Dave bald.png Davecries.jpg Daveabouttocry.jpg Skyyellsatdave.jpg Daveincannonofshame.png Dave sits.png Davetryingtokisssky.jpeg Skyanddave.jpeg Skyanddavetryingkiss.jpeg Total drama pahkitew island dave official design by totaldramalegohd-d7cdvg.png Daveandellapicnic.png Davesmellingaflower.png Daveandbear2.png Daveansskyyy.png Daveandbear.png Daveella2.png Category:Merge Category:Characters Category:Team Maswak Category:Males Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Black Haired Characters